4th of July: The Missing Scene
by alyak0807
Summary: You may still read this one-shot even if you haven't read Heart's Desire. This is just a little short, smutty extension of Chapter 7 in Heart's Desire, takes place when Hyde and Jackie are talking in the Formans basement. But there is enough info included that you won't be confused if you haven't read the story. Thanks and Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

* * *

"Steven?"

He doesn't turn around.

"Steven, please look at me."

Still nothing.

"Ok, fine since you won't acknowledge me, I guess I won't talk to you, I'll talk at you." Jackie said.

Hyde takes his feet off of the table, turns around and finally looks at her for the first time that day.

"Now you want to talk? But when I came to you in Chicago and told you that _I_ wanted to talk and I wanted to help you with what you were going through, you completely blew me off saying that you didn't need my help, that you didn't want it. But now a month later after things are finally starting to go your way, now you want to talk? Now you want to apologize to everyone and become friends again? It doesn't work that way Jackie, you can't go around being a total bitch to everyone every time you're having a bad week and then come and say you're sorry and just expect everything to be okay again."

"I know Steven but-"

"No buts Jackie! I meant what I said before; I don't care what you do anymore. So why don't you just go away?"

She didn't go away, and she wasn't going to until he forgave her, there was no way she would be able to move on if he still hated her.

"Steven," She says quietly. "You have to understand, I felt unwanted and alone. I was embarrassed about what happened with Fez and I was still hurting, because you hurt me. And being a bitch was the only way I knew of to cope with it all."

Jackie could feel herself getting teary-eyed; and one of the things they discussed in the empowerment seminar was to never let anyone see you cry. She wanted desperately to scream at him, cruse at him, hit him and get out all of her anger and emotions. But that wasn't why she was here. So she closed her eyes and breathed:

'_In…one…two…three…four_

_Out…one…two…three…four'_

With her mind cleared she continued "And I know that you don't care anymore, and I know that you hate me, and that you don't love me anymo-"

"Damn it Jackie!" Hyde yelled. "Will you stop with that? When did I say I hated you? When have I ever said that I didn't love you anymore? And it isn't always about you! Everything in the world isn't always about you Jackie! Did you ever stop for a second to think that maybe I was having problems? That maybe I'm hurting too? That maybe I actually do need help?"

Hyde gets up and storms into his room. Jackie runs after him and closes his door slightly once inside. She was sure no one could hear them, everyone was outside. But she didn't want to take any chances of people hearing them argue and ruining the celebration.

Hyde was standing with his back to her. Jackie walked behind him and reached forward to take one of his hands in hers. Hyde turns around to face her, taking in her beauty; she looked good, way better than she did before she left almost like the old Jackie.

"Then let me help you Steven." Jackie said to him softly. "Let me help stop your pain."

Hyde just looks at her silently for a while.

"Do you really wanna help me Jackie?" He asked her.

Jackie nods and whispers, "Yes."

Without another word Hyde leaned down and kissed her. But the kiss only lasted a few seconds before Jackie pushed him away. "What are you doing?" She said

Hyde kisses the side of her mouth, "You said you wanted to help me, so help me Jackie."

"Steven...I…I didn't mean that type of…." She starts, but stops when his lips leave her face and move to her neck to suckle on it.

"Help me Jackie." He repeats, and then his lips continue their attack on her neck.

Jackie breaths again trying to focus,

'_In…one…two…three…four_

_Out…one…two…three…four'_

She takes one of the hands that are gripping Hyde's forearms and uses it to lift his head so he was looking at her again.

Slowly she removes his sunglasses and looks deeply into his beautiful blue eyes. "What does this mean Steven?" She says.

"Whatever you want it to mean doll." He replies as he leads her to his bed.

Jackie took another deep breath as Hyde sat her down on the cot, she didn't have the slightest idea what she wanted it to mean. When she woke up this morning she had absolutely intention of getting intimate with Hyde, but yet here they were.

Jackie couldn't hold back a soft moan as Hyde slowly ran his hands up her thighs then up her back while gently sucking on her ear in the process. She heard the zipper on her dress being pulled down and she shut her eyes breathing heavily, so this was really happening?

The return of Hyde lips on hers as he began to push the straps of her dress down past her shoulders exposing her breast answered Jackie's silent question. He then surprised her with a slightly painful little pinch on one of her nipples, causing her to gasp.

She felt his hands move from her breast, slowly down her stomach and back to her legs. Jackie heard him groan a little and she smiled against his lips, she knew he loved her legs and she couldn't blame him, they were great. She didn't get voted Best Legs in high school for no reason.

He ran his hands up her knees and slowly to the inside of her legs; it was Hyde's favorite spot. Her upper thighs, it was the softest, smoothest skin on her whole body.

He continued to move his hand upward until he stopped suddenly, pulling his mouth away from hers and grinning.

"You're not wearing any panties." He whispered.

Jackie blushed turning her head away from him. She then groaned in frustration when Hyde took his hands away from her inner thighs.

She was giving him easy access with no underwear, that along with the fact that all of their friends and the Forman's were outside and could walk in at any moment, but he still insisted on teasing her. Not touching her in that place he knew she so desperately wanted to be touched.

Jackie shifted her legs a little silently begging him to touch her; Hyde smirked and decided to give her one quick touch just with his fingertip slowly parting her lips, smirking again when he found her already wet.

Feeling how hard he had gotten, Hyde wanted to do nothing more than to push her back onto his bed and have his way with her. But he knew he couldn't, he had to go slow, he wanted to make this good for her. Good enough so she would realize what she was missing by leaving him to go to Chicago.

He unbuckled his belt and slid his pants and boxers off freeing himself. He gently pushed her back onto the bed, lifted her slightly and put his cock through the back of her legs so that it stuck out other side, he nestling himself between her swollen lips. Listening to Jackie whimper his name, he began to move his hips back and forth.

Jackie surprised him when she seemed to snap out of the daze she was in and reached down touched the head of his cock. She took her thumb and slid his pre-cum around, getting him good and wet so he could slide even more easily back and forth against her, she moaned at the feeling.

Raising his hips and pushing up a little further, Hyde was able to add to his tortuous act by rubbing his cock against Jackie's clit. He smiled when she gasped and moaned loudly at this.

Then suddenly he felt her body tense and she released her grip on him.

Hyde smirked at her; she had sneaked an orgasm in on him. No matter, he still wasn't finished teasing her.

Moaning softly, Jackie closed her eyes as she tried to regain her breathing. When she opened them she saw that Hyde was no longer in between her legs. She frowned thinking that he had decided to stop, then gasped when without warning she felt him push inside her just a little, only putting the head in.

"Shit," Hyde swore, he bit his lip and clenched his fists forcing himself not to thrust forward and ram into her until he found his release.

He moved a bit deeper, "You feel so fucking good Jackie."

Jackie moaned in response, "Harder Steven,"

Hyde shook his head, "No, not yet." He said, smirking when he heard her groan in frustration.

He pushed her over onto her stomach and put his legs on the outside of hers. He pushed himself all the way inside of her and began moving slowly.

Jackie surprised him yet again when she raised herself up onto her knees and began to push herself back and forth against him.

Hyde groaned, watching Jackie as she moved her ass in the air was hottest thing he had seen in a month. He reached around to find her clit and teased it as she continued to push back on him.

As she moved faster and moaned louder, Hyde could tell that she was close and he knew there was no point in trying to stop it. He swore loudly as he felt her clench around him while crying out his name.

Deciding that he had had enough of the gentle crap. Hyde pushed Jackie back down and flipped her over onto her back. It was time for those hard, deep thrusts that he knew she loved, and then he heard a gasp. A gasp that wasn't Jackie's, he paused and listened, he could've sworn that he just heard someone whispering.

"Steven? What's wrong?"

Hyde looked down at Jackie, her eyes still clouded with pleasure as she looked up at him concerned.

"What was that?"

"What was what Steven?"

Hyde shook his head quickly, "Never mind, guess I'm just hearing stuff." He mumbled then entered her again.

As Hyde thrust into her faster, Jackie was close to having her third orgasm already, it seemed like every time she and Steven had sex, it would be over and Jackie would think it couldn't get any better until they did it again, each time was even better than the last. As he pumped into her harder she began to gasp, it sent her over the edge. She shuttered uncontrollably as she came with Hyde following right behind her.

He collapses onto Jackie, both of them breathing heavily. Hyde looks down at her and brushes her hair from in front of her face and whispers. "So, what do you want this to mean?"

Not wanting to look into his eyes, Jackie grabs his sunglasses from next to his bed and puts them back onto his face.

"Nothing," She said. "I don't want this to mean anything."

Hyde nods, glad that Jackie put his shades back on so she wouldn't be able to catch a glimpse of the disappointment in his eyes.

Neither one of them speaks to the other as the fix themselves up and head outside to watch the rest of the fireworks.

* * *

**A/N: I am working on Chapter 18 of Heart's Desire but this was just a little something for fun. Hope you liked, if you could review and let me know what you thought that would be great. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
